Nocą w Londynie
by Arianka
Summary: Przyszła późnym wieczorem, akurat wtedy, gdy wino zdążyło go już rozluźnić, ale jeszcze nie zamroczyć. - O Atosie i Milady w dalszym czasie po zakończeniu pierwszego sezonu.


Myśl krążyła mi już od jakiegoś czasu, a dopiero wspólne ponowne oglądanie skłoniło mnie do napisania paru słów. Z ukłonem do **Isil** za obudzenie weny.

* * *

**Nocą w Londynie**

Przyszła późnym wieczorem, akurat wtedy, gdy wino zdążyło go już rozluźnić, ale jeszcze nie zamroczyć. Odnalazła go w jednej z setek londyńskich gospód, podobnych do siebie jak krople wody, gdzie wnętrze było duszne od dymu i ludzi, gdzie serwowano tanie i odpowiednio kiepskie jedzenie, a w spiżarniach grasowały szczury.

Gdy przysiadła się swobodnie do stolika, który zajmował, jak gdyby odeszła jedynie na chwilę i właśnie wracała, bawiąc się od niechcenia sztyletem, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że wypił jednak więcej, niż sądził, albo też że miejscowy trunek był mocniejszy lub może trujący. Bo przecież nie mogło być prawdą, co się właśnie działo, ona, on, mieli się więcej nie zobaczyć.

- Nie jesteśmy w Paryżu - odezwała się konwersacyjnym tonem, z uśmiechem igrającym na pełnych ustach. Sztylet, oparty czubkiem o drewniany stół, zawirował zręcznie między jej palcami. - Możemy uznać chwilowy rozejm? Zgodnie z twoją prośbą, trzymam się z daleka od Paryża i Francji.

Milczał. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego przyszła, po co odszukała go w tym konkretnym miejscu. Jeśli urządziła się w Londynie, tak jak niegdyś w Paryżu, mogła bez trudu dowiedzieć się o wizycie muszkieterów w mieście. Po co jednak fatygowała się, by się z nim spotkać? Czy po to, by go dręczyć?

- Nic nie powiesz? - Jeszcze nie zawód w jej głosie, jeszcze tylko ta igraszka, filuterny uśmiech, błysk oczu, to, za czym tak rozpaczliwie tęsknił we snach, kiedy nie śniła mu się jako morderczyni i oszustka. Boże, czemu on ją wciąż tak kochał? A teraz... Teraz siedziała i rozmawiała z nim tak naturalnie i otwarcie, jakby właśnie wrócił do domu z objazdu pól, jakby widzieli się nie dalej jak tego samego ranka, jedli śniadanie...

Kubek był pusty, we flaszce ledwie na dnie błyszczało jeszcze trochę trunku. Nie zdobył się jednak, by sięgnąć po nią, wylać do końca wino i przełamać ten moment. Bo przecież będąc trzeźwym i przy zmysłach, nie mógłby tylko siedzieć i patrzeć na kobietę, która zniszczyła mu życie, prawda? Prawda?

- Milczysz. Nie masz mi naprawdę nic do powiedzenia? - Nutka rozczarowania, wirujący sztylet zatrzymany wpół obrotu. - Nie masz już medalionu. - Zawód, smutek, kąciki ust opadły, już się nie uśmiecha.

Sam nie wie, kiedy sięga po wąską dłoń opartą nonszalancko na rękojeści. Długie, jasne palce, tak ciepłe i pełne życia, wytęsknione...

- Anno...

Imię jak modlitwa i przekleństwo. Jeden ruch, sztylet spada i z brzękiem uderza o posadzkę, gdzieś w kącie szczur umyka za beczki, wystraszony hałasem. Palce splatają się, drobne dłonie nikną w desperackim uścisku, butelka toczy się po blacie, usta spotykają się w dawno zapomnianym pocałunku...

- Ty wiesz, że to nie zadziała - szepcze, odsuwając się na chwilę. - Nie ma dla nas wspólnego życia i spokoju - mówi to, choć słowa z trudem przechodzą przez ściśnięte gardło, zbytnio chciałby zapomnieć, odsunąć wspomnienia, cieszyć się chwilą...

- Tylko dziś - odpowiada i przyciąga go do siebie, sięga do piersi, szukając medalionu, nie znajduje go, jedynie błądzi palcami, jakby sądziła, że odszuka zerwaną dawno błyskotkę. - Jutro już mnie nie znajdziesz, wrócisz do swoich muszkieterów. Rozejm, tylko na dzisiaj - proponuje, prosi, żąda.

Przegrał to starcie, wie o tym, gdy ich usta spotykają się ponownie. Kubek dołącza do sztyletu na podłodze, szkło tryska na boki tysiącami odłamków, skrzących się w drgającym świetle świecy. Goście w gospodzie patrzą wyrozumiale i z pobłażliwością. Lecz oni nie istnieją, jak nie istnieje karczma, regiment, Francja. Jest tylko ona, w szkarłacie tak innym od błękitu niezapominajek, znajoma i obca, kochana i nienawidzona.

Nawet nie wie, kiedy przechodzą do pokoju, _jak_ przechodzą, złączeni, spleceni, otoczeni wonią jaśminu i nieistniejących niezapominajek. Rozejm na jedną noc, tylko tyle dostaje, tylko tyle sobie dają. Tylko i aż tyle.

Gospoda jest brudna, szczury harcują w spiżarni, pod nogami biegają karaluchy. Łóżko w obskurnym pokoju jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobre i wygodne.

Rankiem budzi się zdrętwiały i zmarznięty, sam jeden w łóżku, z rosłym karaluchem przyszpilonym do poduszki znajomo wyglądającym sztyletem. Rozejm na jedną noc.

Robaka zrzuca na podłogę, wkopuje pod łóżko. Sztylet przeciera i wsuwa za pas.

Noc była tylko snem. Jutro jest zapomnieniem.


End file.
